The Start of Something New
by Forbidden Rosetorious
Summary: Roselle Vermont is a new student of Amoris High School along with her little sister after going through some difficulties at her old school. Will she be about to escape that past and start over? Or will she return? Bad at summaries. Sorry.


Chapter 1: The beginning

A curled up form wiggled under her white sheets with black and white flowers imprinted on it. There's a faint click of the door before it was brutally forced into the wall. The form stiffened from the sudden disturbance as an overly energetic girl bounces into the room.

"Wake up, Roselle!" The young woman yelled as loud as she possibly could. The young woman had big round Icy blue eyes adorned on her small caramel face. Her brown hair framed her face with loose curls falling on her shoulders. She wore a button-up blouse that tucked into her red and black plaid skirt that had some white ruffles showing from underneath over her petite form. Knee-high socks and brown loafers on her small feet. A growl came from beneath the sheets as they were thrown at the intruder.

"You're such a pest in the morning." The woman named Roselle stated from beneath the sheets. She, just as the young girl in front of her, had Icy blue which were more narrowed. She as well had a caramel face which was more of a heart shape. She had a small mole under the corners of her eyes. Her silver hair was extremely curly and frizzy to the point it looked like a huge bird's nest. A loose pink tank top was over her busty figure.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled the petite girl as she threw the sheets off over her with clear anger on her face. This caused Roselle the crawl out of bed to the end of her bed and stand, revealing her yellow boy shorts.

"I said: You're a pest." She thumped the loud girl's forehead while saying what she said before. She walked past her the bathroom which was directly across from her room. "You should really get a hearing aid, Aliona. That is if you ever plan on getting a boyfriend." She closed the door behind her so it could block out at least some of her younger sister's ranting.

"Ugh! You stupid cow!" Aliona shouted at the door angrily with her hands on her hips.

"You wash board." Roselle said calmly as she knew that would instantly piss her sister off. A smile grew on her face as she listened to Aliona stomp into the living room.

She knew what her dear sister was so happy about this morning. They were to start going to a new school called Sweet Amoris High School. They had recently moved to this city last week after some events happened at their other school. Aliona hated going to school there since Roselle fought frequently and others also thought she was the same way. Their Aunt heard about the incident and decided to move them here to the town where she had grown up. She thought it would be good for them to start over again so they could live a peaceful life. Aliona was extremely happy to hear this while Roselle wasn't able to decide since she knew she ruined her sister's school life.

Roselle sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and walked over to the glass shower door. She turned on the water to the heat she desired and took of her pieces of clothing, hopping into the shower.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Roselle walked into the living room with her now straight silver hair flowing down her back down to her waist. She wore a white slightly baggy shirt that was held up with the three inch straps on her shoulders. There was a dip at the top of the shirt that showed off a little cleavage. Her golden Winged Skull necklace dangled around her neck. She had on a pair of black fish nets under her shorts and her black combat boots.

"Let's go." Roselle said as she opened the door and held it so Aliona could go first. Aliona walked out with a huge smile on her face, not wanting to ruin her day by continuing the argument from earlier.

Roselle locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs to the parking lot. Once they finally made it, they went to Roselle's gray charger and hopped in. During the short car ride down the road, they stayed silent until Roselle parked into the school parking lot. Aliona was first to speak.

"Remember you promised Auntie that you won't fight. I don't want you to ruin this for me." She said sternly as she pulled her red backpack from the back seat.

"I promised that I wouldn't fight if it was something I could actually talk about with the person. If someone even tries to hit you, I will not hold back." She pulled her black messenger bag from the back seat as well.

"I can protect myself! I don't need your help all the time!" Aliona opened the passenger door and quickly got out, slamming the door behind her before running inside the school.

Roselle sighed as she opened the driver door and got out, closing the door not as forcefully as her sister did. She locked the car and walked into the school, not even bothering to chase down her little sister as she wouldn't get that far.

As she walked in, there stood a cute old lady in pink suit with red velvet colored fur around her cuffs and collar. She had on pink glasses and her gray hair was in a small bun.

"You must be Roselle Vermont, am I right?" The little old lady asked sweetly.

"Yes mam." She said respectfully, trying to stop herself from pinching the woman's chubby cheeks.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School! I am Principal Shermansky. You are to go to the Student Council room and talk to the Student Body President to complete your student registration." The principal pointed down the hall with a smile.

Roselle nodded and started to walk down the hall. She threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. She tried to ignore all the looks she was getting. It seemed to be mostly guys who were staring at her like she was their new prey. There were some girls but they just seemed to be annoyed with her presense. She could already tell she was going to hate it here.

After what seemed like a walk of shame, she finally came to a door that said Student Council. She knocked lightly before opening the door and stepping inside. She saw her sister sitting at a table full of papers, staring the boy in front of her with heart eyes.

Across the table was a guy with blond hair and golden eyes. He had on a white button-up shirt with a blue tie and beige pants. At first sight, she could easily tell he was one all about work. He soon noticed her and stood to walk over to her.

"You must be Roselle, right? I'm Nathaniel, the student body president." He placed her hand out to shake her hand. He stared at her before his eyes slowly drifted downward.

"Nice to meet you. I see you've already met my sister." She slowly grabbed his chin and made him look at her instead of down at her necklace (she only hopes that's what he was looking at).

"Y-yes! Sorry, it's just your necklace reminds me of someone I don't care too much about." He said smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She smiled lightly at him before realizing why she was here again. "We were supposed to finish up our student registration." She pointed at herself and Aliona.

He nods and walks over to the table full of papers and searched through them. Aliona turned to look back at her sister and flicked her off when Nathaniel wasn't looking. Roselle smiled and blew a kiss at her with a flirty wink just to piss her off.

Before Aliona could mouth a pile of curses at her dear sister, Nathaniel found the papers and turned to look at them.

"You both have to pay the $25 registration fee and go get a student I.D. at the dollar store." He said as her looked at their papers intently as if he was looking for something.

Roselle dug in her back pocket for her wallet and pulled out $50, handing it to him. "There's the money and we already got our student I.D.s yesterday." She said as she pushed her wallet back in her pocket.

"That's good…" He said as he took the money from her with a slight frown, still looking at their papers. "It seems you are missing a form from your registration, Roselle. It's the picture of you from your old school."

Roselle looked at him as she was confused. She didn't know how her old picture could be missing when she checked everything three times. She looked over at Aliona as if asking her if she had seen it. Aliona shrugged with and also confused look on her face.

"I probably misplaced it. I'll find it by the end of today. I'll start now so just talk to Aliona if there is anything else." She turned around and opened the door, exiting the room.

She walks towards a pair of red double doors with an annoyed look. _'So now they just lose a part of my student registration,_ she thought angrily. '_They should know that of course someone would lose anything in that fucking mess called and office! He's supposed to be the damn student body president when his own work space looks like a tornado formed in there!'_

Roselle pushed double doors open only to feel sharp pain as she fell on the ground, unconscious.

Two guys stood over her. One with red hair and the other with silver hair and black tips. They stood there in silence until one decided to talk.

"You probably shouldn't throw your guitar over your shoulder without looking anymore, Castiel."


End file.
